taymenthehedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronze
Bronze The Hedgehog is a very skilled hedgehog. Just like his brother, Silver The Hedgehog, he has psychic powers, but unlike his brother, he has a different colored aura. He was born in the past. Back then, he learned how to time travel. He used it to go to the present to find his future brother, Silver. Instead, he found a hedgehog by the name of Taymen The Hedgehog. This is where the journey, unlike the destiny, starts for this hedgehog in Team Taymenix The Start Bronze was introduced in the December of 2010 on http://www.animasher.com/. Just like Taymen, was introduced in sprite form. In "Taymen vs. Eggfoot", Taymen sees a orb where he defeated Eggfoot, a robot created by Dr. Eggman. He mistook it for a Chao Emerald, until he saw it's sphere shape when it was floating. Bronze appeared holding the orb, thanking Taymen for defeating Eggfoot. Taymen asked Bronze if he would Taymen. Bronze said "yes". So they teleported back to Taymen's House. Shadowfang Moves In Lime was watching tv, until the channel changed to football. Lime yelled for Bronze, who was asked if he had the remote, in which he said "yes", and that football was on. Then it was official that Bronze likes football. Taymen Short: Sonic's Payback Waiting for Eggman to jump down to Earth, and smash Sonic and Tails for forgetting Sonic characters on Sonic Colors, Bronze's role was to hold Sonic and Tails still, so Eggman could smash them, in which he did. Angel Island started falling so Bronze used his special Bronze Dash from (falling) Angel Island to the Death Egg. Streak Joins The Team When Taymen introduced Streak The Hedgehog to the group, Bronze was taken, as well as friend Gab The Hedgehog. That was the last sign of Bronze in that animation, except for the end where it shows Bronze and Gab tied up in rope, in a dark place where only light shot on them. Then Bronze, and Gab got hypnotized to have slumber. Sonic's Birthday In this animation, Sonic had his anniversary, but not only that. Bronze and Gab were still tied up in a dark place ,when suddenly, he sences a football game was on. He said "Football... on... must wake... UP!!!" A red aura surrounded Bronze, and blue electric surrounded the aura. The person who hypnotized him heard the racket, and tried to hypnotized him again. It was an epic fail. A red shot out of the aura, and Bronze The Hedgehog transformed into Bronze The Werehog. The lights went on, and the mysterious guy who hypnotized them was Pokemon Darkrai. Bronze shot him with a beam, picked up (still asleep) Gab, shot the beam at the floor, and jumped of the dark place known as Space Colony ARK. Dayro and Rapid Join The Team When Amy Rose caught Rapid The Hedgehog, he teleported off her grip, and said "bye". She got sad, and went to a cliff. She said "Why does he always run away from me? It is as if he dosen't want me to help him. I'll turn evil! If he wants me to turn bad, then I will! WTF!?" A burning object crashes into Amy, making a huge explosion. It was Werehog Bronze, holding still asleep Gab The Hedgehog. The Futurizing: Bronze Bronze, and Gab were waiting to watch a football. The football game was delayed from weather. Bronze was turning into a Werehog, until before he was done, he felt pain in his head. He was surrounded by maroon electric, which zapped Gab, trying to stop Bronze. The electric was gone, and he fainted, flashing maroon. Taymen, and Lime go down, and ask Gab what happened. Taymen told Lime to carry Bronze to his room, while Taymen carries Gab into his room, and get Rapid to Chaos Heal him. After the night, he woke up, feeling awkward. He went his mirror, and saw that he had more back spikes, and his top spikes got sharper. He went into Lime's room, but Lime needed privacy, so Bronze got Tanner out of the bed, and he left into Gab's room. He apologized to him, and showed the team his new look. Category:Team Taymenix Category:Friends